halofandomcom-20200222-history
MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit= Medium |magazine= 32 rounds |maxammo= 224-256 rounds |fire=Automatic |ammotype= M118 FMJ-AP, 7.62 x 51 mm |operation= Gas-operated, magazine-fed |rate of fire= 610 rounds/min (cyclic) Fire rate acquired by timing with a stopwatch to the nearest millisecond. Mathematics used: Number of rounds fired (N) divided by the time required to fire those rounds (T) multiplied by 60 = rounds per minute. Example: N / T * 60 = RPM |velocity= ~2,600 ft/s (792 m/s) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7.62%C3%9751mm_NATO 7.62x51mm NATO] |accuracy= When fired in short controlled bursts at medium range, accuracy is high. |range= Short to medium |era= Post-War |counterpart= *Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced *Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon |counterwep= |affiliation= UNSC }} The MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System is the United Nations Space Command standard-issue assault rifle after the Human-Covenant war. Design details The MA5D ICWS is an exceptionally resilient gas-operated, magazine-fed, automatic assault rifle designed to execute close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile counter-op, environmental conditions, or duration of use in the field.[http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2012/05/02/the-arsenal-of-halo-4.aspx GameInformer - The Arsenal Of Halo 4] The MA5D fires the 7.62 NATO round. Like previous incarnations, the MA5D also contains a built-in ammo counter and compass. Strategy *Like the MA37 from Reach, the MA5D is a general-purpose weapon. However, it also lacks long-range accuracy, therefore is it well to tag this weapon up with either the DMR or Battle Rifle. *Like the majority of the Assault Rifles throughout the series, it is best to go full-auto at close range and use short controlled bursts for medium range. *Be careful when going up against close-range instant-kill weapons. It is best to walk back while firing in effective bursts so you won't have to reload. *Focus on one opponent because although the MA5D is ferociously dangerous in close quarters, you may find yourself not having enough ammunition in the magazine to handle two enemies at a time. Take down one, reload, then go after your next foe. *It is easy to overestimate an Assault Rifle's performance while going full-auto due to the sheer rate of fire. However, you'll only be wasting your bullets if the enemy is farther away than close range. At default, the reticle is very small, meaning that the first bullet fired from your MA5D will be a bullseye. But because of bloom, the reticle rapidly increases in size as you continue to hold down the trigger. To combat this, practice your trigger finger on being able to shoot in 2-round, 3-round, and 4-round bursts while focusing on keeping the reticle as close to the size of your opponent's hitbox as possible. Changes from the MA37 ICWS *Heavier, more boxlike design. Resembles the MA5C from Halo 3. *Maximum ammunition is decreased from 288 to 224 rounds (256 with Ammo Tactical Package). *New firing sound. *The ammo counter uses a new design. *Increased damage. *Slightly slower firing speed. *Skins can be used for this weapon, as with most other Halo 4 Loadout weapons. Changes from the MA5C ICWS *Heavier, more box-like appearance - resembles the MA5B. *Maximum ammunition decreased from 352 to 224 rounds. *Much more pronounced, more realistic firing sound. *Does more damage to infantry and vehicles. Amount of rounds to kill a Spartan is decreased from 16 to 13. *Now has a muzzle brake attached. *Slightly lower rate of fire. *Has somewhat better accuracy, especially at medium to long ranges. Trivia *This is the weapon the player starts out with at the start of Halo 4. *An exclusive Prime weapon skin for the MA5D is only available for those who purchase the Halo 4 Limited Edition. *John-117 is seen wielding the MA5D in most cutscenes. *While the assault rifles used in Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn resemble the MA5D, this is likely artistic license, as the MA5B is canonically the standard-issue weapon of the era. List of Appearances *''Halo 4'' *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Gallery MC-AR.jpg|John-117 holding an MA5D in Halo 4. halo4conceptofthechief.jpg|The MA5D, as seen on the remains of the . John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|John-117 wielding an MA5D. Fph4ar.png|In Halo 4 War Games. CP.12.jpg|McFarlane Toys toy MA5D carried by John-117. CP.34.png|The MA5D seen from the first-person view. 2820817-web_preview.png|A SPARTAN-IV with an MA5D. e32012halo4pvp6jpg-acfd9f.jpg|Another SPARTAN-IV with an MA5D. Halo4 MP-Spartan-Warrior-06.png|A SPARTAN-IV wielding an MA5D. h4_ar1.png|A player firing the MA5D from first-person view. Assault Rifle From Halo 4 Trailer.png|The MA5D in action. AR Skin.png|The Predator skin for the MA5D. halo4arside.png|A lateral view of the Predator skin. Ar_prime.png|The Prime skin for the MA5D. rotf11.png|First-person view of the MA5D in campaign. Riptide.jpg|The "Riptide" weapon skin for the MA5D Assault Rifle mag.jpeg|MA5D magazine as it appears in Halo 4. Related Pages *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5K Carbine *MA2B References Category:UNSC Category:Human Weapons Category:Assault rifles Category:Halo 4